


Winter's Doll

by Waywardsistershy



Series: Winter's Saga [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, One Night Stands, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: A new recruit, Nadia "Nadie" Alekiev, is added to the Avengers team and captures the eye of Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes on the very first day. The two form a friendship where the two of them are oblivious to the fact that they are head over heels into each other. Until one of them get jealous about a one night stand and a very important mission almost goes sideways while trying to prove corruption in the government that Nadia used to hold to a high standard and the same government that she believed killed her brother.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes and Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James 'Bucky" Barnes x Reader, Thor & Reader, Thor and reader - Relationship, Thor x Reader, Thor/Reader
Series: Winter's Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064450
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> There are some Bulgarian phrases such as Baba (grandmother)...,I used google to help me with these, and if I messed something up and you are familiar with these phrases please let me know. I am trying to just keep it simple since my character has Bulgarian background but isn’t fluent with the language except for a few phrases.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new recruit is added to the team and catches the eye of Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Bulgarian phrases such as Baba (grandmother)...,I used google to help me with these, and if I messed something up and you are familiar with these phrases please let me know. I am trying to just keep it simple since my character has Bulgarian background but isn’t fluent with the language except for a few phrases.

Today was the day and Nadia Alekiev wasn’t nearly awake enough to take on the day. She was going to need all the caffeine she could get her hands on. Nadia had been awake since two in the morning wrecked with nerves and excitement. Maybe even fear, since this was such a huge step for Nadia. Every meditation technique she tried, it wouldn’t help her go back to sleep. So Nadia spent her time going over her ‘New Recruit’ packet. The packet was actually a binder that was super detailed. Whoever wrote it really wanted to make sure the reader knew what they were getting into.

Nadia was only allowed to pack one small suitcase of clothes and personal belongings. Everything else, would be boxed up by agents and donated while her small apartment would be listed as a safe house. Something that was hard for Nadia to agree to but, she had been trying to get into the Avenger program for two nearly years. So, she reluctantly signed it all over. Anything to get into the program, right?

As Nadia pulled a decent sized suitcase from her closet, a small shoe box fell to the floor. The contents spilled to the floor. Smiling ever so small, Nadia picked it up and stuffed the small contents back into the box. Nadia almost forgot that she had it stashed up there. It would now be accompanying her to the compound where she would now be living. The box was all Nadia had left of her dead brother.

Right on schedule, a knock came at her door. Zipping up the suitcase and slinging a bag over her shoulder, Nadia took one final look around her apartment before opening the door. This place had been her home for the last decade and had so many happy and painful memories. 

When Nadia opened the door there stood a woman with shoulder length red hair and a serious look on her face. “Nadia Alekiev?” she asked, her green eyes were impossible to read. Her voice was professional yet slightly intimidating. 

“That’s me,” Nadia gave a small smile shifted on her feet. She hoped to feel less intimidated by the woman standing in front of her.

“I’m Natasha, I’ll be taking you back to the compound while these two gentlemen,” Natasha gestured to two men dressed in black and wearing super dark sunglasses. They, too, were also intimidating. “Take care of the rest of your apartment. Shall we get going?” Down to business, Nadia thought. She nodded.

Natasha lead Nadia to a nice black SUV where the window tinting was just about almost illegal. Placing the suitcase in the backseat of the vehicle, Nadia got into the front seat and buckled in tightly. Natasha looked like one of those women that have a heavy foot.

Once on the road, the nerves started back up again. Nadia crossed her ankles and began to twiddle her thumbs. From the corner of her eye she saw Natasha’s green eye’s zero in on her actions. Nadia crossed her arms over her chest and stared out at the road in front of her. She hoped the nerves would calm down. She felt Natasha’s expression on her get hard and her eyebrows furrow.

“How much sleep did you get?” Natasha’s voice was soft. It helped Nadia relax some. 

“Not much,” Nadia replied. “Is it that obvious?” she then asked looking toward the woman at the wheel.

Natasha quickly flashed a questionable like smile her way. There was also a sparkle in her eyes. “It’s my job to notice just about everything in my surroundings, Ms. Alekiev.” 

Nadia looked down and started to twiddle your fingers again. Great, she thought, my first day and I look tired as fuck. She watched as her fingers played with each other taking her diamond-ruby ring off her finger and putting it back on and repeating the action again. The ring was given to her by her brother before his death. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Natasha’s voice had Nadia look up. “With experience like yours, you would have had no issues getting into any program. Why the two years?”

Nadia turned her head back toward the red head. “Experience like mine?” She asked.

“I’ve seen your file,” Natasha gave a fast look at Nadia then her gaze snapped back to the highway in front of her. “You could have gone anywhere. Why the top?” 

Nadia took a deep breath and straightened up. No one asked her that questions before. Not even during the brutal interview process she had endured the week before. She licked her lips before responding. “I believe I have a skill set that is worthy to help out the Avengers. I have combat experience and I am quick on my feet.” And my brother died two years ago in a bombing that had the military discharging me faster than anything without reason, Nadia wanted to say. But she didn’t think that something that personal would have mattered.

What happened next, was fast.

From the corner of Nadia’s eye, she saw Natasha’s free hand snap from her lap. Nadia’s instincts kicked into hyper drive. She twisted the upper half of her body to grab Natasha’s hand. She bends it back, causing her to drop the guns she had drew. Nadia picked up the gun and pointed it at Natasha’s head. The SUV hadn’t even swerved an inch off the road.

“Good, you are quick on your feet,” Natasha said calmly. “Well, quick to think on your ass.” She gave a sly smirk. “I like you.”

Nadia did lower the weapon in her hand. “What the fuck?! So that was a test?” she asked, her voice rose an octave. The adrenaline was acing through her veins and her heart beat a million times a second. “I could have shot you!”

Natasha’s teeth flashed when she smiled at her confused passenger. “But you didn’t and you passed.” Nadia lowered the weapon and slowly handed it back the woman in the driver seat. If she wasn’t a wake before, she sure was now. 

They arrived at the compound twenty minutes later. Nadia was still on her adrenaline high while her entire stomach was being attacked by butterflies. At least she hoped it was butterflies. Nadia slid out of the vehicle and looked at the huge building in front of her. This was actually happening, she thought. I’m finally here. She pulled her suitcase from the back and followed Natasha inside the front doors.

“Welcome,” a voice said coming from the left. Nadia stopped in her tracks and watched as Captain America, himself, approached them. Wearing a dark tactical suit that defined his muscles better than his normal tact suit. Then the beard he had almost took up his face. That made Nadia weak in the knees. “You must be our newest member. Steve Rogers.” Steve held his hand out and Nadia took it and gave the super soldier a firm handshake. Oh thank God, she thought, I didn’t pass out.

“Nadia Alekiev,” she replied. “This place looks incredible.” Nadia gestured to the whole room around them. 

“It is pretty amazing is it?” Steve crossed his arms. The muscles began to pull at the seams of his tact suit. “I’ll let Agent Romanov show you to your room. We have a meeting at noon in the conference room. Don’t be late.” With that Steve walked away leaving Nadia and Natasha alone.

“Alright,” Natasha motioned for Nadia to follow her again. “Let’s get you to your room. You can rest up and shower there. I’ll come back for you at eleven forty-five to show you where the conference room is. There will also be food and coffee there. Something Steve had done to make sure the team showed up.”

Natasha lead Nadia down to the living quarters and showed her around. It was furnished beautifully with nice furniture that looked like it cost hundreds of dollars. The kitchen and dining area was huge as well. In the far off left corner of the dining area was a fully stocked bar. Complete with bar counter and bar stools. Nadia already saw herself sitting there on the rough days.

“Food is first come and first serve, unless it’s marked down with a name,” Natasha said as she kept walking. Nadia was almost having a hard time keeping up with her as Natasha walked fast and with purpose. “Now here,” She continued back into the large living room. “This is where we all gather for Steve’s boring historical movie nights or Tony’s last minute game nights or whatnot. To the right, are the women’s rooms and to the left are the mens rooms.” 

Before Nadia could get a word out, Natasha started her way towards the women’s rooms. “Um, Agent Romanov,” saying her name felt weird coming out of her mouth. 

“Please, call me Natasha,” Natasha didn’t look back. 

“Okay, Natasha, is the separation to help from other team members from sleeping with each other or something?” The moment Nadia asked that question, Natasha stopped at a room and unlocked it. 

“Sort of,” Natasha pushed open the door and looked back at Nadia. “Not since Vision though. He walks through just about anything. But we keep our side cleaner than the boys. Unless your Steve. Steve’s sort of a neat freak. Now,” Natasha gestured into the room. “This will be your room. You have your own personal full bathroom. Bed is made of memory foam. Those guys from your apartment will be by later today to drop off whatever they could fit into a few boxes.”

Nadia’s head snapped towards the red head. “I thought I couldn’t have that stuff anymore? Fury told me nothing more than a bag or two.”

Natasha smiled. “Lucky, you have a team member like me who can pull strings and put the fear of God into anyones eyes.” The look in Natasha’s eyes had Nadia making a mental note to not get Natasha’s bad side. “Alright, this is where I leave you. Shower, relax, I’ll be by to get you at eleven forty-five.” With that, Natasha left Nadia in her room, closing the door behind her.

Nadia looked around at the lightly furnished room. It was very modern with some paintings here and there. It left a lot of room for personal decorating. Nadia wondered what of her belongings would make it and which ones wouldn’t. A lot of personal things Nadia owned were stored at her parents farm house. Gosh, Nadia thought, I haven’t spoken to my parents in almost a year. 

Nadia set her things on the bed before checking out the bathroom. It was slightly bigger than her old bathroom at her apartment. The bathtub was separate from the shower. Something Nadia liked a lot since she wasn’t much of bath type of person. The cabinets were stock with top of the line towels and when Nadia touched them, they were softer than anything she had touched before. 

Stripping down, Nadia decided to try out the shower. She flipped the water on and adjusted the temperature to what she liked. The pressure of the water hit her skin just right. It was super relaxing. Nadia slide down and sat with her knees to her chest. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

***

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nadia said to her brother as she peeked out the window. “I’m staying here until you can prove that what you said is right.” 

“When I have ever said anything that wasn’t true?” her brother looked up from the computer he was trying to get into. “Aside from the time I had you convinced you were actually speaking Bulgarian.”

“I still don’t forgive you for that one, Nikola,” Nadia gave a teasing smirk. “Baba look so confused as I tried to tell her about my runaway turtle.” 

Nikola laughed. “Baba wanted to have Mom’s head on a platter because her grandchildren weren’t well versed in the Bulgarian language.” 

Nikola went back to work on to hacking into computer in front of him. He had to prove to his sister that the government that they had signed their lives over to were selling off elite soldiers to underground domestic terrorist groups. Nikola knew that once he and Nadia had that information it would be time to fall off the radar and run. 

“Nadie,” Nikola called his sister by her nickname. Nadia didn’t know that night it would be last she heard it. “If anything were to happen tonight, I need you to know that I am right about all of this.” 

***

Nadia woke up in the shower. The water was still hot, but one look at her fingertips, Nadia knew that she had been in the shower longer than she should have been. Turning the water off and grabbing a towel, Nadia wrapped herself up and walked out into your room. You saw the clock on the wall, eleven thirty. 

“Wow,” Nadia spoke to herself. “I was in there for a few hours.” She unzipped her suitcase, pulled out a decent shirt and jeans and threw them on. Then she quickly brushed through her hair and threw it up into a hair band. By the time she was finished, it was eleven forty-five. Perfect timing.

Nadia made her way towards the door and when she opened it there stood Natasha. “Very impressive,” she said smirking. “I also see that you got some rest. How do you feel?” 

Nadia followed Natasha through the living quarters back to the main part of the compound. “Better than this morning to be honest,” Nadia said as she was now able to keep up with Natasha. 

The two of them walked into the conference room. Three of the four walls were all glass, but not just any kind of glass, the strong kind that would most likely need a tank missile to break it. Just like Natasha had said earlier, there sat coffee on at a small coffee bar. Nadia went straight towards it poured herself a cup. 

As she turned around she saw some people make their way into the room. They grabbed their coffee or food. Nadia recognized Tony Stark, as we took three muffins from the food tray and at at the table. A ginger haired woman saw Nadia and smiled at her as she patted the spot next to her. Nadia made her way over to the woman and sat next to her.

“I’m Wanda,” the woman said. “You must be Nadia.” 

“How?” Nadia started to ask until she heard the chair next to her move and somebody occupy it.

“Wanda, here, she can read minds and move things with her mind and do this weird red light thingy.” It was a male. “It scares me sometimes, honestly. I’m Clint, the bow and arrow guy.” He reached his hand out and Nadia shook it.

“Weren’t you supposed to be heading home back to your family?” Wanda asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that was until Cap said I needed to stay until after the meeting and now I see why,” Clint took a bite of his muffin.

Nadia smiled some and turned to see Steve walk in, he had changed into a dark t-shirt and jeans. The person who walked in with him was just slightly taller than him. His hair was shoulder length and Nadia couldn’t help but notice that his left arm was completely made of metal. The way he smiled and nodded when Steve said something had Nadia mesmerized. 

When he turned away from Steve his eyes locked with Nadia’s. His bright, clear blue eyes stared into her dark brown eyes. The smile that had been on his face, slowly faded as he lost himself in her look. Nadia felt like her breathing caught in her chest when this mans eyes slowly looked her over. Steve then tapped the mans shoulder and said something to him and he made his way to an empty chair. The man looked again at Nadia who gave him a small smile before looking down at the coffee that sat in front of her.

“Okay,” Steve’s voice was loud and firm. “As you all know, we recruited a new team member. Some of you already met her already or saw her as you walked in. She’s ex-military, special ops. Very well versed in hand to hand combat.”

“She’s also very quick to think,” Natasha threw in. Nadia thought back to when Natasha drew a gun on her earlier that day. 

“Nat, please tell me you didn’t,” Steve’s voice trailed off and Nadia looked up to see him with a hand over his face. Nadia also didn’t miss that the man next to Steve still looked at her. 

“Oh I did,” Natasha said. “She passed that part. Now to see her in a combat like situation.” Natasha leaned her arms on the table and her green eyes looked deep in Nadia’s. 

“Okay, well, “Steve shuffled the papers in front of him then looked up at Nadia. “Avengers, this is Nadia Alekiev. Nadia, this is the team. Now, since today is a free day, we won’t have you show off your skill set.” Steve looked at Clint and then back at Nadia, “Well, maybe two hours with Clint before he goes.” Nadia saw Clint throw his head back next to her. 

“Alright,” Clint finished his muffin. “But you owe my kids a laser tag game.”

“And I,” Nadia eyed Tony Stark getting up from his seat to snag more muffins from the counter. “I will have Pepper arrange a nice little welcoming party for Miss Alexis.”

“Alekiev, Mr. Stark.” Nadia said as she straightened her back. “I know it’s hard to pronounce, you can thank my Bulgarian parents for that. Next time just call me Nadie.”

“Mmm,” Tony looked over at Steve was eyeing the situation. Tony looked back at Nadia and took a bite of the muffin in his hands. “You know what,” he said with his mouth full. “I’m going to call you Alexis from now.”

“We’ll see how long that lasts,” Nadia rose an eye brow and smirked at Tony. Tony gave a small huff and walked out. Nadia followed with her eyes and didn’t miss the attractive small smile on the man with the metal arm who still looked at her.

Steve ended the meeting shortly after that. Clint stood up and with his hands on his hips he said “Let’s get this over with or my wife will find a way to kick my ass.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia has trained with everyone but Steve and Bucky. Nadia and Bucky finally formally meet at Tony’s welcome party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I wrote this where we, as the readers, can see that they are clearly already attracted to each other. But they are ridiculously oblivious to that fact. Their team members will see it as well.

Over the next few days, Nadia trained with the team. Which honestly was better than having those two hours with Clint. Clint was real easy to train with. He had her shoot a few arrows which ended in him telling her she was a “show off.” Clint wasn’t great in hand to hand combat. She had him pinned or in a some sort of head lock a few times before he called it quits. 

Training with Natasha, or Nat as everyone referred to her as, was kind of a challenge that Nadia welcomed with open arms. Natasha never once went easy on her and Nadia was thankful she didn’t. Nadia learned a few of Natasha’s blind spots and weaknesses. By the end of their session, Nadia finally was able to get Natasha on her back. Natasha smiled and gave her an approving smile. 

Training with Wanda proved difficult as well. Her mind reading always had the upper hand and Nadia had to learn how to channel her own thoughts to try and trick Wanda. The red thing that she does with her hands, Clint had reason to be scared of it. Nadia hated it when Wanda used it on her during training. At the end Wanda would always come up and make sure Nadia was okay. 

Training with the others was just as easy as training with Clint but they were just slightly better than him. That was until they decided to bring out their suits and gadgets. Sam was easy to predict when was in his Falcon suit. James Rhodes, or as everyone called him, Rhodey, too. When they did that, they were challenging but easy to over come. Tony wasn’t particularly fond that Nadia bested is best friend that he refused to train with Nadia. No amount of convincing that Steve did could get Tony to train with her. Nadia didn’t mind. She would have to just learn about Tony’s tactics in the field which she was okay with. 

In between her training, Nadia found herself relaxing or going out for a drink with either Natasha or Wanda or both. The two women were so welcoming, and Natasha, even though she scared the shit out of Nadia, was an easy person to talk to. Wanda knew how to approach you depending on your mood and thoughts. In the end, they were like sisters to Nadia and she could tell them just about anything. 

Well, almost everything. 

Nadia couldn’t tell them or even think about her attraction to Bucky Barnes. When she learned the name of the metal armed man, she couldn’t help but smile a bit when she could finally put a name with the face that she saw in her dreams at night. She wanted to keep it a secret for as long as she could until Wanda picked up on it or before Natasha saw her checking Bucky out if he passed by while working.

Nadia still hadn’t really met Bucky. Bucky always kept to himself most of the time unless it involved meetings with Steve or overseeing parts of Nadia’s training. He didn’t really speak during those times but Nadia would see him whisper something to Steve. The look in his eyes always held a mysterious look. It made Nadia want to learn more about it. 

One day after some intense training with Vision, Nadia least favorite opponent, Nadia went to Natasha and asked about Bucky. Nadia had to make it look casual though. She couldn’t sound too excited when asking Natasha.

“Hey Nat,” Nadia walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. “What’s the deal with Barnes?” Nadia wasn’t going to lie, she liked the sound of his last name coming off her tongue. “He’s so, statue like and mysterious with the way he looks at things.”

Natasha looked up at Nadia from the paper she was reading. “Barnes is Steve’s longest and oldest friend.” Natasha set the paper down and folded her hands. “The two of them joined the Army back in forty-five. Barnes was thought to have died in action. Turned out he was captured by Hydra. Turned into a super solider and brainwashed. He killed Tony’s parents and it took a long time for Tony to somewhat forgive him for it, cause you know brainwashing. Um,” Natasha looked down at her hands. “It took a while to undo what Hydra did to him. But according to Steve, he’s the Bucky he knows and trusts.” 

“Is there anything else?” Nadia looked out the kitchen window to see Bucky and Steve carrying stuff from a truck. Nadia then remembered the party that Tony had planned. It was tonight. Nadia wasn’t exactly thrilled with that, she hated being the center of attention. But maybe it would give Nadia a chance to meet and speak with Bucky before they train together. 

“He has nightmares every now and then,” Natasha followed Nadia’s gaze. “Oh yeah, that’s tonight. Do you have anything to wear? I might have something that might fit you.” 

Nadia wasn’t really paying attention. Her focus was more on Bucky carrying things into the building. He carried things so effortlessly without breaking a sweat. Bucky laughed at something Steve said and his eyes met Nadia’s. He nodded while still smiling and continued on his way. Nadia’s heart may have just skipped a beat. 

“That’s new,” Wanda’s voice startled Nadia to where she dropped the glass in her hands. Fortunately it didn’t shatter at all. “So that’s why you start reciting random songs and shit whenever he’s around. That way I don’t see you checking him out or thinking about him.” 

Nadia quickly picked up the glass and set it in the sink. She turned to the two women who were now very interested in Nadia and what she had kept from them. Natasha was raising an eyebrow with a little smirk on her face. It clicked in Natasha’s head why Nadia asked about Bucky in the first place. Wanda stared at Nadia with her arms crossed. 

“Fine, okay,” Nadia gave up her little secret. But if this were going to Nadia’s life now, she had to open up some more. “Yes I think he’s attractive and yes I asked about him to get a run down of him. There’s no harm in it at all, and to frank,” Nadia started to leave waving her hands. “I don’t think he could like me. Plus I don’t do office romance shit.” 

Nadia disappeared around he corner leaving Wanda and Natasha exchanging looks. Nadia then peeked back around and eyed Natasha. “I do need something to wear, I don’t have anything nice for a party.” 

Nadia stared at herself in the mirror. 

Natasha had a nice little black dress that fit Nadia perfectly. It hugged her curves in all the right places and gave her breast a little push up. Natasha even did her hair up in a braid with some loose strands hanging here and there. It surprised Nadia when she saw the sparkle in Natasha’s eyes when she did this for her. Even her make-up. 

“It’s natural and subtle. Perfect for you and you don’t even need lip color.” Natasha stepped aside and looked over Nadia. “You look beautiful.” That being said, it put Nadia in good spirits. 

Once at the party, Nadia was the center of attention. Which she hated. The way people had flaunted around her made her clam up and force a smile. She resorted into automated answers like “Nice to meet you.” “Oh yes, its been really nice here.” “Everyone’s nice.” “It’s been lovely meeting you.” When Nadia thought she escaped one group of people, another engulfed her in conversation.

It was a lot for her and all Nadia wanted to do was make her way to the open bar and down a shot of bourbon. No, not a shot, probably the whole bottle. Nadia wondered if this was Tony’s way of having the upper hand from the meeting some days before. If so, she knew how to play this game. She made a mental note to send a glitter bomb to Tony to make him see that she can out petty him. 

Maybe. 

Just when Nadia thought she escaped the sixth group of people, she turned around and bumped right into Tony. Guessing that the woman on his arm was Pepper. Nadia threw on her fake smile and smoothed out the dress she wore. 

“Alexis,” Tony said reaching out a hand. Nadia let it slide and took his hands and shook it firmly. “I hope you’re enjoying the night. Didn’t Pepper did an amazing job planning this.”

Nadia looked at Pepper with a smile. “It’s beautiful and Tony,” Nadia put on the sweetest voice. “I’ve told you to call me Nadie. I don’t want to called my dead brother’s nickname.” Total lie, Nikola was Nik to just about everyone. But it didn’t beat the look on Tony’s face when Pepper lightly slapped him, scolding him for being so inconsiderate. 

It gave Nadia time to make her escape and finally make her way to the open bar. When she turned back, Tony was staring at her. The look he gave her, he knew she was messing with him. It also made her pull out her phone from her dress pocket, something that Nadia loved, and pulled up the glitter bomb site. 

“Bourbon,” she told the bartender when he asked what she wanted. 

“Bourbon?” the bartender asked. “Are you sure? We something that’s a bit lighter.”

Nadia looked up at the young bartender. He must have been fresh out of school and was probably needing money to pay back all those loans. The look on his face was pretty innocent so Nadia knew that he didn’t mean anything rude towards her. Probably just looking out for her well being. Nadia opened her mouth to say something but someone had beaten her to it.

“If the pretty lady says bourbon, you give the pretty lady her bourbon,” The voice wasn’t familiar to Nadia. It was smooth not too deep, and almost raspy. It sent a small shiver down Nadia’s spine. “Make it two bourbons, though.”

Nadia watched the young bartender hurry to get the two drinks ready. Poor guy was flustered and whoever spoke still stood next Nadia. Nadia made the decision to turn to the her left and who she saw was the one person she didn’t except to see here. 

Bucky stood there with a small smile on his face. His dark hair was pulled back into a hair band. His face was clean shaven too. Bucky wore a custom made suit because of his metal arm. He didn’t look too comfortable in it but Nadia wasn’t going to lie to herself, it looked good on him. 

“I didn’t except to see you here,” Nadia said taking a deep breath.

The drinks were placed on the counter. Bucky grabbed both of them and handed one to Nadia. Nadia took it and took a big gulp. “Yeah, this isn’t normally my kind of scene. I was about ready to leave when I saw you trying to make your way over here. I could see it plain as day that you hate this party too. I also saw the opportunity to introduce myself.” 

Nadia’s jaw almost dropped. Bucky had been watching her. “Well, I mean, I know your name is Bucky.” Took another drink. 

“That’s just a nickname Steve gave to me growing up.” Bucky sipped on his drink. “My real name is James.” 

Nadia felt the bourbon start to kick in. “Are you saying that I should call you James,” she smirked. 

Bucky laughed a little. “No, you can call me whatever you want, Doll.” Nadia wasn’t sure if doll was something he called girls because of the time period he’s from, but it didn’t matter. Nadia liked it. “Should we get out of here?” Bucky asked after taking another drink.

Nadia furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. “You want me to run from my own party?” she asked.

Bucky reached behind the bar counter and grabbed the bourbon bottle. Without the young bartender seeing. Or even if he saw, he didn’t make a move to stop a man with a metal arm. “Yeah, why not? It’s not fun anyway. Stark did this just to boost his ego more.”

Nadia bite her lip and looked behind her to see if anyone, such as Wanda or Natasha were watching her. When she couldn’t see them or anyone the knew or recognized for that matter, she turned back to Bucky who had been waiting for her answer. “Sure, why not.” 

Nadia and Bucky found themselves outside sitting on the curb. They shared the bourbon bottle while they swapped stories about anything the two were willing to share. Some war stories from when they were in the army. Some mission stories Bucky thought was worth sharing like one time Sam Wilson got caught in a pine tree and it nearly blew the whole mission. Nadia told the story about how her brother almost got caught by his commanding officer and started to pull shit out of his ass. That story left Nadia in laughter and tears. Bucky had laughed hard as well.

“Your brother sounds fucking amazing,” Bucky handed the bottle to Nadia who took a sip. 

“He was pretty fucking amazing,” Nadia said softly and she saw the expression change on Bucky’s face.

“I’m so sorry,” he said looking he deep in her eyes as he put the pieces together. Bucky saw the sadness creep in and knew that it was a sore subject. “I didn’t know.”

Nadia flashed a forced smile. “It’s okay, how could you have known.” she took the bottle from Bucky and took a long drink. Nadia wasn’t ready for this kind of conversation but she got herself there. She really didn’t owe Bucky anything but part of her felt like she had to. He was her team member right? 

“His name was Nikola,” Nadia gave Bucky a smile. “We were Irish twins. He was a New Years baby while a few months later on Saint Patricks Day, I was conceived. Born a few days shy of Christmas.” Nadia laughed. She recalled her father jokingly telling her that she was a drunken mistake. “We gave our parents hell growing up. We enlisted at the same time. Shipped to boot camp the same time, obviously different bases. We always had each others backs despite the distance between us.”

Bucky leaned forward and brushed a stray tear that had escaped Nadia’s eyes. The action surprised her and felt nice at the same time. She hadn’t realized that she had let a few tears escape. Nadia knew that she still wasn’t over her brother’s death for various reasons but she didn’t know that it still brought her to tears. 

“How? If I may ask?” Bucky let his hand linger a little longer than he should have. After a minute he slowly pulled back and took a long drink, knowing the alcohol wouldn’t do anything to his super human body. He was surprised by his actions as well. 

“Our units somehow got merged together and our outpost was a building that was supposed to secure. At midnight it blew up, leaving him dead and me injured and discharged.” Nadia took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. The stars shined just perfectly here because the compound wasn’t located smack dap in the middle of the city. The bright city lights would drown them out.

“I’m sorry, that must have been hard,’ Bucky said.

“It was, but it opened up this opportunity,” Nadia looked back at Bucky with a smile. “I’ve made some pretty good friends. One who I haven’t been able to train with.” Nadia eyed Bucky with a small smirk. “Any weaknesses or such I should be aware of?”

“Aside from pretty girls who drink their liquor straight?” Bucky laughed. “I guess you’ll have to see when the day comes.” 

Nadia rolled her eyes. “Come on, you’ve seen me train and probably have pin pointed weak points and blind spots.” Bucky side eyes Nadia with a smirk. “Okay,” she stood up taking the bourbon with her. “I guess, let the best man or woman win.” 

“You’re on,” Bucky stood up.

“There you two are,” Steve’s voice brought Nadia and Bucky back to the reality there was a party going on. “Nadia, people have asked where you are.”

“Good, it’ll teach Stark to not call me Alexis. If that doesn’t work I have a glitter bomb being sent to him either way.” Bucky, who had taken the bourbon from Nadia, choked back on it. He didn’t dare say anything but smile at Nadia. 

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that,” Steve said crossing his arms. “I’ve seen how you fight and honestly it scares me almost as much as Natasha’s fighting scares me. Speaking of, you and Bucky are training first thing in the morning. Then in the afternoon, you and I are training. Don’t be too sick.” Steve turned to leave but turned back around. “Also, Vision has voiced he won’t train with you.”

Nadia felt a good sense of relief. She didn’t want to train with Vision cause she was secretly terrified of him. That little gold gem like thing on his head was also a little intimidating. “Sounds good.”   



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia finally get’s to train with Steve and Bucky

Nadia woke up that morning with a throbbing headache. Did she regret drinking that much? Yes, yes she very much. Did she regret her time talking and hanging out with Bucky? Nope, not one bit. In fact, Nadia enjoyed it every single second of it. The way she felt safe in his presence. The way he made her smile and laugh. Ditching her own party and just talking with someone like that was what she needed. 

Nadia slowly rolled out of bed. The moment that she stood to her feet, her entire world started to sway and there was gurgling in her stomach. Fuck, she thought as she raced her way to the bathroom. Nadia slide on her knees to the toilet and just as she was opening it, she let everything from the night before out. She hacked everything up until her throat burned with stomach acid. 

With a groan, Nadia sat back on her knees and hung her head back. This is going to be a long day, she thought. I wonder how Bucky is feeling. You stood up and then chuckled lightly to yourself. “He’s a super soldier, so of course he doesn’t feel like me,” Nadia said aloud as she started on her morning routine. 

Once dressed in comfortable clothes and hair up in a hair tie and head band, Nadia opened the door to see Vision floating right there. Seeing him, startled her to the point that she almost let out a yelp. But she held back because she didn’t trust what sound came out of her mouth.

“You know,” Vision started to say tilting his head sideways. “A copious amount of alcohol will make you sick like that.” Shit, Nadia thought as he spoke. This is too early. “Maybe you should try and lower your intake from now on.”

Nadia blinked a few times and rubbed her face. “I don’t think so,” she said in a loud whisper. “Because I like drinking and I know too much makes me sick. But that’s the fun part about being human, you can ignore the fact that it does. And regret it the morning after.”

Nadia simply walked away from Vision without another word. Nadia walked her way towards the kitchen where she got a good whiff of someone making eggs and bacon. The smell started to make Nadia gag until Natasha held out a green drink.

“Drink up,” she said without making eye contact. “This will make you feel better. Disgusting as hell but you won’t be puking your guts out during training. Also eat this,” Natasha slid a plate of toast towards Nadia. 

Nadia took the drink in her hand and glared at it as she turned the glass in her hands. “What is all on this drink?” she asked.

“Don’t ask, just drink,” Natasha instructed. “And also eat.” 

Nadia made a face before bringing the glass to her lips. Trying not to breath through her nose, Nadia drank every last drop of the green drink. Natasha was right, that drink was disgusting. With each swallow, Nadia wanted to slam the glass on the table and puke it all up. The moment she was done, Nadia had shivers of disgust running down her spine.

“That was gross,” Nadia took the toast and slowly took a bite. 

“Maybe, next time, it'll teach you not to steal my most expensive bourbon,” Tony’s voice enters the kitchen. 

Nadia took another bite of toast. She could already feel the green drink and toast do it’s job. Yep, she thought, I am so going to order that glitter bomb. Maybe even two. “Maybe, new time,” Nadia walked towards Tony raising her eyebrow. “Keep it locked away or at least out of the open bar.”

Nadia turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen and made her way towards the training facilities. Nadia wasn’t going to lie to herself, she was nervous as hell to train with Bucky and Steve. Given they were super human and could possible crush her very easily. 

Nadia has seen footage of Steve fighting over the years on the news. He was quick and strong. Nadia knew of one his weaknesses. Bucky on the other hand, Nadia has never seen. She only had to assume that he was just as quick and strong, and plus he had a metal arm.

Nadia made it to the training facility to see that only Bucky was in there. He was writing something in a book. Hey looked really lost in thought because his eyebrows furrowed while he wrote. His hair was up again. He wore a t-shirt that defined his muscles perfectly. He also wore grey sweatpants. The whole look, looked really off for him. 

“Hey,” Nadia approached Bucky. He looked up with is blue eyes and gave her a small smile. “What are you writing?” 

Bucky closed his book and set it aside. “It’s a memory journal. I’m sure you’ve already heard about me,” Bucky looked down and Nadia could see some sort of sadness slowly creep into his eyes. 

“Here and there,” Nadia sat next to Bucky. “It’s okay, I don’t really judge people on their past.”

Bucky turned to her. “That’s good to know,” he smiled. “Uh, Steve is running a little late so I can help you warm up before he shows up.” 

Nadia let Bucky help her warm up for the next twenty minutes. He held up punching and kicking pad and Nadia showed him all the force that she held the small punches and kicks. Bucky’s face was surprised by how well she held herself. He would give her some minor corrections on hip and foot placement. Nadia noticed how gentle he was when correcting her hips. She felt the coolness of his metal hand. Even when he placed his leg between hers to push her feet slightly together, he was gentle as well. Nadia found it bit hard to concentrate but she was able to push it aside.

“This will help you move a bit quicker,” he said taking a step back. “I hope to see that when we spar.”

The doors opened and in walked Steve and the rest of the team. Nadia wasn’t used to having the whole team in watching her train. Maybe a few here and there, but she guessed that since she was training with two soldiers it would be an entertaining things to watch. 

“Shall we get started?” Steve asked setting his water bottle down. 

“Who am I sparing with first?” Nadia asked. 

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. Nadia knew the answer right away before Bucky spoke. “You’re going to sparing with the both of us. We won’t be going too hard on you, but we also won’t be going easy on you either.”

“At the same time,” Steve added. “So are you ready?”

Nadia was ready, she’d been in hand to hand combat training with a few fellow soldiers at once. But they weren’t super soldiers like Steve and Bucky. Nadia took a deep breath and bit her lips before giving her answer.

“Let’s get this show started.”

“Twenty bucks she takes them both down,” Sam Wilson said from his spot in the room. 

“You’re on,” Nadia watched as Tony pulled a folding chair open and said down. 

Nadia looked back at the two men in front of her and took a deep breath. Nadia scanned both men’s bodies. She looked for anything that looked like a weakness. Bucky seemed more planted firmly on the ground where Steve didn’t. Bingo, Nadia thought. 

From the corner of her eyes, Nadia saw Bucky step to his right and saw Steve step to his right. Nadia was a small person. She moved quickly and knew how to maneuver her way in and out of people. It was what made her a really good asset to her squadron before being discharged. 

Nadia quickly stepped forward between the men and dropped to the ground and swung her let out and managed to trip Steve. Steve fell on hard on his back, hitting the back of his head on the training mats. Nadia quickly rolled out of way of Bucky, who had actually anticipated that move. Nadia stood up and spun around in time think quickly and kick Bucky square in the chest. Bucky stumbled backwards. 

“That was good, fast,” Bucky rubbed his chest with his metal hand. 

Before Nadia could say anything, she felt her feet being pulled out form under her. Nadia fell hard on her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She was flipped to her back and Steve straddled her and attempted to pin her hands down but, Nadia grabbed his face and used what force she could and head butted him. Then she kneed him in the back Steve rolled over off her.

“She’s kicking Steve’s ass,” Natasha said.

Nadia ignored her. She kicked Steve over on his back and straddled him as she ripped the drawstrings out of his sweatpants. Before she could do anything, Bucky pulled her off Steve. Bucky, in no time, had Nadia up on the wall with his metal hand on her throat. He put enough pressure to where Nadia gasped. Nadia for a split second thought that what he did was hot.

“It’s okay, Doll,” Bucky whispered. “That’s all the pressure I’m going to apply.” 

Nadia knew that was a mistake on his part. She smirked at him and Bucky tilted his head. Nadia kicked both her legs up until they landed on his shoulders. Nadia forced forced Bucky closer to her and the closer he got, the looser his hand got. Bucky had no choice but to let her go. This allowed Nadia to swing all the way onto Bucky’s shoulders. 

Bucky’s metal hand came flying up, grabbing at Nadia’s shirt. Nadia, who still had the drawstring from Steve’s pants, use it to wrap it around Bucky’s neck. Not to tight though, this was training after all, but enough to have him notice and grasp at it. Bucky knelt down and Nadia flipped off his shoulders and rolled into a crouch.

“Nadia did what you couldn’t Nat,” Tony’s voice is teasing.

“Shut the fuck up, Tony,” Natasha snapped back. “Bucky was brainwashed when we fought. Nadie, just got the better end of the stick.”

Nadia noticed that Steve had moved to the side and was watching. Probably for the best, Nadia saw many weak points and blind spots in Steve. Nadia focused back on Bucky and she could tell that he was trying to figure out the best way to get the better of her. 

Nadia looked at Bucky’s metal arm. He had the upper hand with that thing and she knew she had to figure something out to take it out of play. Nadia straightened her body up and began to walk slowly towards Bucky. 

“We could call it,” Bucky said. He didn’t even sound out of breath. “Call it a tie or something.”

“Now why would I do that?” Nadia asked taking a deep breathe. She stopped a couple feet in front of Bucky. “I’m still having fun.”

Bucky chuckled and threw out his metal arm. Nadia dove down towards the mat but instantly felt Bucky’s cool metallic hand on her ankle. He yanked her back until their faces were a foot apart. 

“Still having fun?” he mocked. 

Nadia sat up and head butted Bucky in the face. The moment he let go, she hopped back onto his shoulder. The moment Bucky grabbed hold of Nadia’s legs and pressed them firm to his chest, Nadia knew that she made a mistake. 

Bucky whipped both their bodies down on the mat. Nadia’s left shoulder hit first and she heard and felt a small pop. She yelled out and felt Bucky’s head roll away before she felt his hand on her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. The concern was very much heard in his voice. 

“My shoulder,” Nadia groaned and bit her lip too distract her from the pain radiating around her shoulder. 

Bucky felt around. “You’re shoulders dislocated. I’ll help you to the infirmary.” 

Bucky help Nadia up and wrapped an arm around her waist. Nadia notice the whole team was standing up looking at her. No one said a word as the two of them walked out of the room and towards the elevator to the infirmary. 

“You’re not that bad,” Bucky said pressing the button to the fourth floor. “You pretty much had me. I just kept going cause I’m pretty stubborn.”

Nadia laugh and then groaned at the new pain in her shoulder. “You’re not too bad yourself. My goal was to try and take your metal arm out. Temporarily.” 

Nadia spent less than an hour in the infirmary. The doctor there pushed her shoulder back into place and gave her a sling and told her to wear that for the rest of the day. Nadia made a face and tried to protest but Bucky stopped her and walked her out of the infirmary.

“It’s better to just go with the flow,” He told her. 

Once the elevator doors closed, Nadia pulled the sling off her and balled it up in her hands. Final day of training and Nadia get’s hurt. Not a bad way to end it. Now hopefully she can relax for the rest of the day or at least enough to make her new team mates comfortable. 

“Unless I’m behind on military training and such, but you don't fight like a soldier,” Bucky turned to Nadia.

“That’s because I wasn’t just a normal soldier. Special Forces had this elite program that both my brother and I were in apart of. Technically it wasn’t supposed to exist.”

Bucky nodded in understanding what she said. “Well, you’re a badass and I’m glad you’re on the team.” 

Nadia smiled. “Thank you.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and the team run through a training mission to see how well they work together with the new addition

Over the next few weeks, Nadia slowly started to learn the ropes around the compound. No one could get out of Steve’s movies nights. No matter how much someone tried, Steve would somehow have the upper hand. Tony sometimes would stop the movie just to start a movie or order pizza and having it in another part of the compound. To be honest, Nadia would slip away and go back to her room and just have time to herself. 

Bucky often found her there. The two of them would talk for a while before he would call it a night. Sometimes during the night, when Nadia would wake up to either get a midnight snack or glass of water, she would hear a door open and spy Bucky in work out gear. Natasha had told her that Bucky suffered from nightmares. Nadia felt sorry for him and wished there as something she could do to help him. Since Bucky has been a good friend and helped her with sparing stances and such in their free time.

The more time Nadia spent with Bucky, the more the awkwardness of being attracted to him faded away. Nadia obviously was still attracted to him and the ways his hands would linger on her waist or shoulders when he would corrects a stance, but it was just getting easier to channel it. 

Another thing Nadia learned was that Sam Wilson is very, highly protective of his yogurt. Even if you mistake it for another yogurt on accident, Sam’s face will look like it came out of cartoon. All red and steamy. Nadia sort of found it hilarious since each encounter would either be between Bucky or Tony. A majority of the time it was Tony taking Sam’s yogurt. 

Nadia didn’t forget about Tony. She ordered that glitter bomb and it was directly delivered to Tony by Pepper. Nadia wished she could have seen him open it, but seeing him yell around the compound about glitter while it stick to literally every part of his face, Nadia had to hold back her laugh. 

By week four, Nadia was fitted for her tactical suit. For as tight as it looked, it was surprisingly flexible with her body movements. Steve then had her and the team do weapons training with their tactical suits on. Training with the suit on and adding weapons and gadgets made by Tony to it was it tricky. Nadia was a very close range fighter so hand guns were somewhat her thing. Knifes on the other hand, she was really good with a knife. 

The gadgets that she trained with, she liked them a lot. Natasha recommended little shockers that she said could take out Bucky’s arm temporarily. When Nadia and Bucky trained again, she used exactly that on him and had him pinned down. Hands tied and gaged in seconds. 

By week five, Fury called everyone to the conference room. 

“I called you all here today, is that we are going to try something new,” Fury looked around the room at everyone. Clint even showed up and looked annoyed at ever. Fury must have given him no choice but to come in. Nadia felt bad for him, given Clint had a wife and kids.

“What’s that?” Steve asked tapping a pen to the table top. 

“I put together a fake mission,” Fury slide a file to each of the team. “I coordinated with the FBI director to use their little town of Quantico and some of their top agents in training along with some of our own agents.” 

Everyone looked at their files. Nadia saw that it was a simple retrieve hostages and information from computers. But she also knew that if Fury coordinated it, it was going to be hard as hell. 

“When do we start?” Clint asked.

“As soon as you guys get your asses in gear and onto a chopper,” Fury leaned over the table. “So I suggest you get suited up pronto.” 

Everyone got closed their files and walked out of the room. Fury caught Nadia’s arm. Fury’s grip was firm. “If you fail in any way shape or form, you and the team will not be going on any missions until it’s done right.” 

“Oh, sir,” Nadia pulled her arm back and looked at Fury in his dark eye. “You don't have to worry about me playing nice with others. It’s your team that you have to worry about playing nice with me.” Nadia walked out of the conference room. 

Once the team was in suits and geared up, they made their way to the Quinjet. Nadia strapped down as tightly as she could when Clint sat down next to her and pulled a few more inches on the straps.

“These straps are just a pain in the ass sometimes,” he said strapping into his seat.

“Thanks,” Nadia said. “How’s the family?” Nadia remembered Clint was one of the few that has a family. 

“They’re good,” Clint’s eyes lit up as he started talking about his kids. The way he talked about them, Nadia knew that this man would do just about anything to make sure they were safe. He talked about how to the team his family exists but to the outside world, they don’t. They were like ghosts. 

“Everyone all settled?” Natasha’s voice came from the front of the aircraft. “It’s going to be a long hour and a half flight.”

When everyone was settled and strapped in. Natasha cleared the way for take off and soon the team was up in the sky. Steve took charge and began to talk about the fake mission. You were all put in to small groups. Clint, Bucky and Nadia were one team. Steve, Natasha, and Sam were another. Tony by himself and it somewhat made sense to Nadia—Tony didn’t seem like the one to play nice with others. Wanda and Vision in another. 

“Fury made your group, Nadia,” Steve looked at you guys. “You’re guys main mission is to secure the information from the hard drives. Engage if you have to and who ever has the flash drive,” Steve tossed a flash drive to Bucky. “If any of your group go down, you leave them. Get that flash drive back to the Quinjet.” 

Nadia looked between Clint and Bucky. The three of them all wore the same look. Nadia was the kind of person who never left anyone behind. She felt that Clint and Bucky were the same. The three of them all agree to it, but Nadia knew of one loophole in that whole thing. 

“Training weapons, made by Stark, will be provided.” Steve continued. “The guns will hold a paintball that will stun you enough to make you stay down. The retractable knives, they will have the same effect. Any weapons or gadget that isn’t lethal can be used as well. If you get hit in any of the kill zones, you’re out. Hand to hand combat is allowed but you cannot hurt them to the point they need hospitalization. We expect a broken bone or two but nothing else. So no one gets to throw anyone off the buildings or staircases.”

The flight was long and Nadia just stared at her hands as she prepared herself for this mission. Her heart beat a little fast for her comfort. Nadia tried to tell herself that she was okay and that this was just a fake mission. She’d been through nasty missions too. But for some reason she kept going back to that day where she completed her last mission and then a few short hours later her brother was killed. Nadia took a deep breath. She had to focus on the now and not the past. 

The Quinjet finally landed. 

When the team walked out, they saw the small little fake town around them. It looked so really and so big. But that was to help the agents in training at the academy with the reality of the job. Now, the Avengers were using it to help Nadia see how her team mates and friends worked well together. 

“All the coms are on the same channels,” Natasha handed out small ear pieces. “Every thing you say will be heard and recorded.” Nadia took the small ear piece and shoved it onto her ear. She was familiar with coms like this. But it had been a few years since she had something other than earbuds in her ear. 

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Tony’s cocky tone was heard as they entered a small building. He was sitting in a chair eating a bag of blueberries. 

“Some of us don’t have a metal suit that flies faster than our jet,” Nadia spit out. Everyone looked at her. “What,” Nadia shrugged her shoulders. “It’s true.” Clint nodded while Sam and Bucky cracked a smile. 

“You two play nice,” Steve ordered both Nadia and Tony. 

Steve rolled out a map of the town on a table. Everyone listened as Steve talked easy access to certain buildings and quick accesses. There were three rooms of hostages but that wasn’t Nadia’s mission. Her’s was getting in and out of a small but heavily guarded house. 

“Let’s do this,” Clint unleashed his bow. The arrows he was given were fake ones. Once they hit a person they hooked onto the person and mimicked the pain of being hit by one. 

Bucky pulled Nadia aside and handed her the flash drive. “You look more responsible to hang on to this.” 

“And you’re not?” She teased. Clint noticed the tone change in Nadia’s voice. 

“You’re smaller and faster,” Bucky said smiled while looking Nadia up and down. “Clint and I will cover your back. Also there’s a bigger chance that it’ll break with me handling it.” 

Clint rose an eyebrow. “Is something going on between you two?” 

Nadia and Bucky snapped their heads towards Clint. “What?” They both asked. Clint tilted his head. Was he the only one seeing this or was he finally going crazy? He pushed it off as going crazy cause it made more sense to Clint that he was going crazy. He was running on only a few hours of sleep and no caffeine. 

Nadia strapped a few guns down into her holsters, grabbed a couple knives, and pocketed a few gadgets. Next, Nadia took her hair band and quickly braided her hair. She had thick hair and knew that it would both get in the way or caught on something. 

The three of them began their way towards the house they needed to get in and out of. Nadia suggested they stay as low profile as possible. Any back alley ways and such to make sure they stay away from any of the fighting that would occur. 

Well that plan didn’t last long. 

The trio turned a corner and found themselves face to face with a small group of people dressed up in red suits. They tried to backtrack but another small group sandwiched them. With their backs to each other—Bucky had a gun ready, Clint had an arrow already secured on his bow bring, and Nadia had a knife in her hand while a free on was reaching for a smoke bomb in her back pocket.

“Nadie,” Bucky used Nadia’s nick name. “Remember what I said. Small and fast. We got this.” 

“About that,” Nadia slowly said taking the pin off the smoke bomb. Nadia dropped the smoke bomb behind her and in three second the three of them were surround by grey smoke. 

They made their way towards the open street while fighting whoever got in the way. Once in the open, a red suit tackled Nadia to the ground. With a simple head butt, the red suit rolled off her and prepared to charge her again. But a red glow pulled the red suit back and into the nearest window. 

Nadia looked over to see Wanda standing there. “Thanks,” Nadia said and Wanda disappeared out of sight. 

Bucky and Clint fought a few more red suits before they were free. Then the trio was back on track. While they jogged towards the house, without any mishaps, they listened to the others in their coms. It seemed like the all the fighting was near the others where the all the hostages were. 

“Quick thinking back there,” Clint said. “I’ve been told you’re pretty good.” 

“I wouldn’t say pretty good,” Nadia said sheathing the blades in her hands. 

“She’s a badass,” Bucky grabbed Nadia’s shoulder gently. “She pretty much kicked all our asses during her initial training.” 

Nadia felt her cheek flush pink. She wasn’t used to this kind of recognition. “Let’s focus on the mission,” she said giving the two men a look. 

“Yes ma’am,” the both answered. 

The trio somewhat made it to the house. They were a few houses down and saw that it looked less than heavily guarded but more of the guards were probably in side. Leaning back on the house, the three came up with a plan.

“Clint you can get them from high ground, Nadie and I will go right through the door,” Bucky said,

“Or we you and I can lure them outside and have Nadia slip inside,” Clint suggested. 

“How about we just simply walk up and pretend to offer ourselves up?” Nadia reached into her pocket and pulled out some of those little shockers. “We get close enough and throw these on them. It’ll shock them enough to knock them out. Giving us enough time to get in and out.”

The men agreed to it and pocketed the little shockers and did just that.

They walked up straight up to the house with their hands raised. Over the coms they heard that one group of hostages were safe and secure. Two of the guards drew their guns on the trio.

“Woah,” Nadia said smiling. “We’ve come to give ourselves up.”

“What are you guys doing?” Steve’s voice can be heard in her ear. “This isn’t the time to play games.”

But the trio ignored him. 

“Yeah,” Clint said to Nadia’s right. “We’re the smart ones and know when there’s a lost cause.” 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice is heard again. “Fly over and check on them.”

“Kind of busy at the moment, Cap,” Tony answered back. 

“When you’re done.”

The two guards stared at the trio and then exchanged looks. They spoke something in Spanish. Nadia could only make out a few things. Tie them up. Use as bait. Wipe the drive. Nadia lowered her hands and slowly reached into her pockets. In one easy movement she activated the shockers and tossed them directly on the two mens chests. They shook and fell to the ground. 

“I do not want to be shocked by on of those,” Clint said lowering his hands. “Cause I’m sure that one shit his pants.”

“It hurts like a mother fucker,” Bucky chimed in. “She used one on me during training and it took my arm out for like two hours.” 

They approached the doors and Bucky kicked the door down. He and Clint went in holding the guns the picked up off the ground. They gave the all clear and Nadia walked in. There were three men who looked up from their phones. They got up and drew their weapons. Bucky and Clint shot them down before anything can be done. 

“Looks like the computer is upstairs,” Nadia notices cords running up the staircase. 

“I got you,” Bucky said.

“I’ll down here,” Clint called after the two who were already going up the stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs, Bucky and Nadia took down the four men and one woman who tackled them. Once they were done, Bucky was uninjured while Nadia wiped blood from her nose. She had been head butted by the woman before she was able to shoot her point blank in the chest. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked

“Yeah,” Nadia responded as she pulled herself up to the computers. “Shit.” She said when she saw that they started to delete files. She tried to stop it as best as she could but nothing she tired worked.

“What?” Bucky asked leaning next to her.

“Tony,” Nadia ignored Bucky. “Walk me though hacking and stoping these files from being deleted.”

“What’s in it for me?” Tony asked. The cockiness just rolling out of his mouth.

Nadia huffed. “You can call me Alexis for the rest of this mission.”

“I thought that was your dead brother’s name or something,” Tony countered.

“I lied okay, his real name was Nikola, sorry,” Nadia continued to try and retry her options that came to mind. “Now will you help me? I’m losing files here and it’ll be your fault that we fail.” 

“Deal.”

In no time, Tony was on the second floor balcony. He walked in and out of his suit. “What do we have?” Nadia stepped aside and watched Tony type away at the computer. He held his hand out and Nadia handed him the flash drive.

“Um, guys,” Clints voice called from the first floor. “We got a military hummer headed out way.”

“You also have a group headed your way too.” Natasha said. “How much time do you need?”

“Just a few minutes,” Tony responded. “Hey, Manchurian Candidate, go help Legolas down there.” Bucky didn’t move as he stared down at Tony. “I got this, and I’ll make sure Alexis is perfectly safe.” 

“Go, Bucky,” Nadia said ad Bucky reluctantly made his way down the stairs.

Nadia pulled a gun out and stood with her back to Tony. Nadia started to have some flash backs of the night her brother died in the that explosion. She knew she had to kick the memory out of her head but she kept seeing herself up in that room. Peeking through the window. Standing between the door and her brother with a loaded gun. Then when things had quieted down, the explosion happened. 

“Aha!” Tony’s cheer snapped Nadia back. “Got it all back and onto the flash drive.” Tony got up and handed the drive back to Nadia. “I’ll give you a ride back to the jet so you can secure it.” 

“What?” Nadia asked. 

Then something crashed downstairs. Yelling and shooting started. Nadia went to race down stairs but Tony caught her arm. “Remember you need to secure this thing.”

“What about Bucky? Clint?” 

“I got their back,” Tony walked Nadia to the Iron Man suit. “Get in.”

“What?” Nadia looked between Tony and the now open suit in front of her. “But I can’t control that thing.”

“It has auto pilot,” Tony pushed Nadia into the suit and suddenly felt claustrophobic. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. Get her back to the jet and get back here.”

“Yes, boss,” the female computer voice started Nadia. Soon the suit was in the air. Nadia felt everything in her body shift about with ever twist and turn the suit made. Nadia hated every second of it. “Here we are Miss Alekiev,” the AI said. 

“Thanks,” Nadia getting out of suit. Soon, the suit was out of sight. 

“Nadia,” Natasha’s voice was behind her. Nadia turned to see her voice. “Give me the drive. I’ll secure it.” 

Nadia tilted her head. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Steve and the rest of your group?” she asked.

“I told them I would meet you here,” Natasha took a step forward and held out her hand. Her posture made Nadia cautious of her intentions. 

“No,” Nadia said drawing her gun. “I was told to secure it myself.”

“You can trust me,” Natasha smiled. It wasn’t a friendly smile and that’s when Nadia noticed it. Natasha was hold one of the electric bows. It was powered in and Nadia could see hear the hum of electricity coming off it. “Now put the gun down.”

Nadia slightly lowered the gun and shot at Natasha’s leg. The red paint from the paintball splattered everywhere. Natasha cried out and hit the floor. 

“Son of bitch that hurts,” she moaned. 

Nadia thought quickly and opened one of the lock boxes and stuffed the flash drive in there. Before Nadia could shut it and lock it in place, Natasha smacked her with her bow. Nadia fell to the group with a groan. 

“Guys,” Nadia groaned. “Nat’s been compromised.”

“On our way towards you,” Clint said.

Natasha bent down and with a painful grimace on her face, she picked up the lock box and stood up. Nadia felt for her blade and once it was in hand she jumped to her feet and threw it at Natasha. The blade, obviously retracted and hooked onto Natasha’s tact suit in the middle of her back. Without a sound, the lock box fell to the ground and so did Natasha. The pain very much visible on her face. Nadia took the lock box and put it back where she got it from and safely secured it. 

“Sorry Nat,” Nadia knelt next to her friend. “You gave me no choice.” 

“I would have done the same thing,” Natasha groaned. 

The mission ended shortly after that. Natasha was ‘taken’ in for questioning while the rest of the team was ‘debriefed.’ That was going out for lunch courtesy of Tony. Everyone was congratulated with a nice round of whiskey. 

When everyone was back at the jet and strapped in for the ride, Bucky came and st next to Nadia. “You did good today,” he strapped in and smiled at her. “You’ll have to tell me more about you training.”

“Another day,” Nadia rested her head back. Natasha hit her pretty hard. “I’m beat and need sleep and maybe a hot bath.” 

Back at the compound, Nadia locked herself in her room and started herself a nice warm bath. Lowering herself into the warm water, Nadia closed her eyes and instead of seeing blackness and letting the lavender smell take over, she saw fire and debris. Eyes, snapping open, Nadia gasped for air. Why couldn’t she get her brother’s death out of her head? But Nadia knew exactly why. She knew there was something fishy about her brother’s death. Something the government didn’t want her to know.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia learns the government won’t release documents to the Avengers and she tells the story about the night her brother died

Two weeks after the fake mission—that was a success by the way. If it weren’t for your quick thinking and thought process, Natasha would have gotten away with the flash drive. Nadia sat in the training room staring that the punching bag that hung in front of her. She passed all her tests. She was officially now an Avenger. She should be happy and stuff, but part of her wasn’t for some strange reason. 

Nadia had been avoiding just about everyone since it was made official. Nadia dug down deep in her thoughts to try and figure out why she was the way she was. The only thought and person that she came to was Nikola. Her brother. 

His death had drove her to become who she was now. The thing he died for, weather it was true or not, was shady all the way around. She had woken up discharged in a VA hospital back in the states. No one would tell her why but that it was a medical injury. She called their bullshit. Nadia was smart and she wanted to figure out what the hell happened to her brother and why they, the government, killed him. 

***

“Nadie,” Nikola pulled his sister aside and pinned her against the wall. “You have to miss a few rounds, today. Don’t show them how good you are.”

Nadia coked her head the side. “Why not? I’m one of the best and if I screw up now, I will be relieved of my duties.”

Nikola looked over his shoulder and back at his sisters dark eyes. They were full of question and in a very need of answers. “Just trust me,” Nikola said. “I can’t have them doing what they do to others, to you. I wouldn’t forgive myself.” 

Nadia pushed her brother aside. “Okay, whatever you say Nik.” 

***

That should have been Nadia’s first red flag. But it wasn’t. Nadia was too busy trying to prove herself and sleeping with her commanding officer. Nadia shivered at the memory of sleeping that man. That man almost ruined her life after Nikola died. But they were over seas and many of them were in desperate need of some sort of relief. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice started Nadia. 

“Oh, hey,” Nadia said once she realized it was Bucky. “What’s up?” she asked casually, trying to mask the unhappiness with a fake smile. 

Bucky rose an eyebrow. Damn, Nadia thought, He sees through that. “Is everything alright?” He sets his gym bag down and walks over to Nadia. “You’ve been a little off lately.”

Nadia hugged her arms around her body. “I guess I’m missing my brother a bit lately.” 

If it were possible, Bucky’s eyebrow rose higher. “Is that all?” He asked looking deep into her eyes. 

“Yes,” Nadia said confidently. “My brother is supposed to be here but he’s dead. That’s all Bucky.” Nadia dropped her arms. “When we were in the military we actually talked about who would make it here first. My money was actually on him.” 

“I’m sorry, Nadie,” Bucky softly said. “You guys were close, I assume.”

Nadia smiled and chuckled. “We were. It was just us two growing up. We were each others best friends. Nik, my brother, always had my back and I had his. We lost friends for it but we didn’t care. We joined together. We were stationed together a few times. We knew each others strength and weaknesses. He even knew that I was being stupid when I slept with my commanding officer.”

Nadia looked up at Bucky who just stared at her. It looked like he was about to say something but a cough had the both of the looking in the doorway. There stood Steve leaning on the door frame. By the way he stood it looked like he had been there for awhile. He pushed himself off the frame and walked in.

“I’m sorry about your brother,” Steve started to say and both Bucky and Nadia noted a tone in his voice that meant he had more to say. “I’m afraid I have some bad news that concerns you and the death of your brother.”

***

Nadia sat in the conference room. All the blinds were drawn to give some sort of privacy but given that Wanda could read minds and stuff, there really wasn’t any sort of privacy. Tony and Steve sat next to each other. Natasha sat next to Nadia and patted her back at the news that had been delivered. Nadia had wished that Bucky was allowed in the room as it didn’t concern him. Bruce, who was in and out of the compound lately, stood in the corner. Nick Fury was on the phone. 

“Nadia,” Tony called Nadia by her actual name. Under different circumstances she would probably be petty and teased him, but this wasn’t the time. “Why would the government not give us files related to the night your brother died or most importantly why you were discharged?” 

Nadia took a deep breath and looked down at there folded hands. She could feel the shaking of her hands. Nadia took a few deep breaths and quickly threw her hands under the table and looked up. 

“We went AWOL that night,” Nadia started to say.

“I knew there was something fishy about you,” Fury said over the phones speaker. Nadia’s eyes dropped down to the table top. Fury wasn’t making this any easier. 

“Fury,” Natasha’s voice was firm. “Give her time to talk.”

“Why should I?” Fury’s voice rose an octave. “I didn’t want to hire her but Steve and Tony wanted us to take a chance on her. Now some shady dark shit is popping up. I saw we get rid of her.”

“Fury,” Steve’s voice. “Say another word and I’ll hang up this phone and block you number until we are done. Nadia, you can continue.” 

Nadia licked her lips, her eyes not leaving the table top she stared at. “My brother thought the military was corrupt. He was in the process of convincing me when the building we snuck into blew up.” 

“Why would your brother think that?” Natasha looked at Nadia. 

Nadia fidgeted in her seat. This was the first time she was talking about this with anyone. She thought that she had given it time to settle in her being to talk about Nikola’s death. But Nadia guessed wrong. She felt like her brother was dying all over again. 

“It’s okay,” Steve’s soft tone had Nadia looking up from the table. His eyes were softened and the small smile on his lips told her that it was okay.

“Okay,” Nadia whispered. “My brother and I, we weren’t just Special Forces. You see there was a small program that is off books for those who are better. You don’t know it exists until you’re in it.”

Steve nodded and leaned back. “So your brother and you were apart of this program? What did you do?”

Nadia made a face. “We did everything that the US Government wouldn’t let other military branches do. We did stealth missions to retrieve whatever information we needed—whether it was a foreign country or our own. People were killed or hospitalized. Everything was kept off any government record.”

“They why go AWOL and why would they refuse records to us?” Tony asked.

“My brother believed that if we were too good the military sold us off to domestic terror groups,” Nadia continued. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she got closer to telling her team about that night. “I thought he was crazy because he would keep telling me to slack and fail on things. That night we got into an argument about it and I told him to prove it.”

Nadia remembered in exact detail how her and Nikola snuck off that base. They wore their stealth gear and were armed just in case they had come into contact with anyone. Nadia didn’t realize it but she was gripping the table with such strength that her knuckles were white. She somewhat blamed herself for Nikola dying. But if he was right about any of what she was saying now, then his death saved her.

“What else happened?” Natasha asked.

“We snuck off base,” Nadia hurried to finish the story. She didn’t want to cry in front of her team. She didn’t believe it showed weakness, she just hated crying in front of people. “Nik, my brother, lead us to a building that had secure computers. He was smart with computers. We snuck in and he went away to hacking the computer files to get what he needed.” Nadia looked back on those final minutes before the blast. “He said he was close when we heard alarms go off in the building. He wanted me to leave but I said no.” Nadia’s voice broke. The long awaited tears fall down Nadia’s face as she buried her face in her hands.

Natasha rubbed Nadia’s back. “I know it hurts and that it sucks, but we need you to talk a little more.” 

Nadia nodded and wiped her face. “He said that whatever happened to him, he was right. Then the building blew up. I woke up in a VA hospital to the news and discharge papers.”

“Discharge papers?” Bruce’s voice startled everyone. They had forgotten he was standing in the corner of the room. 

Nadia nodded. “No reason too. The papers stated that I was just unfit to serve any longer.” 

The room was then quiet. Nadia swore she could hear deep breathing outside of the room and was convinced that someone, maybe Bucky, was trying to eavesdrop. Nadia watched the blinking light on the phone. Fury hadn’t said anything at all. But she spoke too soon.

“Rogers, you know what that sounds like?” Fury asked.

“Hydra,” Steve answered. 

***

Nadia sat in her room alone. She knew of and about Hydra. The secret evil organization that infiltrated SHIELD some years before. Nadia was certain it wasn’t Hydra but then part of her knew that it could be them. 

She went to her closet and started to pour through box after box. Looking at old pictures and and stuff very closely. Looking for that one thing that would give it away that it could be them. But nothing showed up. It was possible that to avoid detection was to remove the Hydra symbol and blend right in with the real world. 

“Fuck!” she threw a shoebox of photos across the room in time to hear a knock at the door. “It’s open,” she called out.

Steve opened the door. In hand was a sandwich on a plate and a two beer bottles. “I thought you would want something to eat. What’s all this?” he noticed the mess all over Nadia’s floor.

Nadia took the plate from Steve and took a bite of the sandwich. “I was trying to see if there was anything that could actually tell us if it was Hydra. I remembering taking so many photos over the years while over seas. I thought maybe I would have caught something without knowing.”

Steve was nodding his head. “Smart, did you find anything?”

“Nope,” Nadia took another bite. “My guess, they probably dropped the creepy octopus and stuff and blended in.” 

Steve handed her an opened beer. “That’s smart too. After what happened to SHEILD, whatever is remaining of them, they could be trying not to be detected. They could be just about anywhere right now.” 

Nadia and Steve poured over more pictures until late that night. Steve was a good person to talk to about this. He was calm and cool and collected about it all. Nadia would hand him one picture after the other. He would looked at them closely for anything that would spark something familiar to him. 

Nothing.

“Here,” Nadia shoved all the photos into a single box and handed it off to Steve. “Maybe you can have someone else look these over just in case we missed something.” 

Steve took the box and walked to the door. “You know,” he turned back. “If your brother is right about all of this, he save your life. You’re alive to make sure this is exposed. None of this is your fault.” 

“Thanks, Cap,” Nadia smiled.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia can't sleep that night. Bucky has a nightmare and Nadia helps him through it.

Nadia couldn’t sleep that night. 

Not when her mind was racing a million miles a second.

Nadia laid in bed and stared at the ceiling making out shapes and animals to help her drift off. But that didn’t work. Nadia then tried the ‘counting sheep’ method and that definitely didn’t work at all. 

Nadia rolled off her bed and went to the bathroom and stared at herself. Her long dark hair hung passed her shoulders almost to the middle of her back. Biting her lip, Nadia began rummaging around in her drawers for a pair of scissors. When she found them, she took a chunk of her hair in her hand. With a quick snip of the scissors, Nadia began to chop her hair.

***

“What kind of a crisis are you going through?” Nikola asked in the doorway of Nadia’s room. Nikola had watched his sister chop her hair chin length. The style suited her very well. “Mom won’t be thrilled you chopped you hair off right before your birthday.”

Nadia turned and glared at her brother. “She’s the reason why I’m cutting it.”She turned back towards the mirror and started to shake out her hair for any loose hair. She was very skilled with scissors. She knew what she was doing. 

“What did you guys argue about this time?” Nikola walked into the room and took the scissors from his sisters and snipped a part that she missed. Nikola knew by his sisters body language and the way she spoke that her and their mother were at it again. 

“My hair,” Nadia huffed. “She wants to do it in a kid like way but, Nik, I’m turning 16 and I wanted a change. She said no and I said then I don’ want this party if I can’t have it they way I want it.” 

Nikola looked at his sister through the mirror and chuckled. “You’ll be lucky if she lets your ass live. She loved your hair long. But if it makes you feel better, I love your hair right now.”

Nadia turned too her brother and smiled. “You always like it when I rebel and get petty with Mom.”

Nikola smirked. “Well, it’s very entertaining to watch two of the same persons fight.” 

***

Nadia stopped halfway through the cut and smiled at the memory. Her mother was upset with the haircut but realized it was time to let Nadia grow up and do what she wanted. So her mother let her have her party and in time Nadia let her hair grow out until this very moment. 

Nadia licked her lips again as a few silent tears fell. What if she was apart of something related to or like Hydra? Would that make her bad? No, Steve assured her that none of this was her fault. She had no idea but Nikola did. Whatever Nikola did those last few days of his life, he did it to save her. To make sure that she would continue his work and expose what the government she and him believed so highly of. 

And that’s what she intended to do. Show the world that the US Military is a just a corrupt as any other organization in the world. Whether Hydra was involved or not. 

Nadia finished up with her hair and gathered her fallen locks and stuffed them in her little bathroom trash bin. She hopped into the shower to wash off whatever hair had fallen. Nadia decided to give her new cut a fresh wash. When she was done, she slipped into something more fitting for bed. 

A Queen novelty t-shirt and black gym shorts.

Nadia was just about to reach for the melatonin to help knock her out when she heard a scream come from down the hall. Dropping everything onto the counter she raced out the door and heard another scream from the guys part of the compound. 

Natasha was in the kitchen with a worried look on her face. She was rummaging through drawers and cabinets. “It’s Barnes,” she said. “It’s been six months since his last night terror. Steve usually has a spare key to his room but I can’t find the fucking thing.” She slammed a drawer. 

“Where is Steve?” Nadia asked.

“He’s out of town with Tony,” Natasha started with the cabinets next. “Vision and Wanda are out for the night too. Something about alone time.” 

Nadia stared looking through cabinets and through the drawers again. “It’s gotta be here somewhere!” Nadia jumped at the next scream. 

“I just got off the phone with Steve,” Sam rounds the corner into the kitchen. “He has the key. Tony says to break the door down and he will put a work order in for it. But I’m scared as shit to knock that door down. We don’t know what mindset he’s in.”

Something crashed and Nadia dropped the blender in her hands. “Why the fuck does Bucky keep his door locked anyhow if he knows he has these?” She yelled running towards Bucky’s room. She had only been there once before.

“I don’t know!” Sam yelled back. “But without that key our whole process is messed up.”

Nadia stood outside of the Bucky’s room. She backs up and thrusts one foot forward and managed to kick the door open. Luckily, she did it was such ease that nothing broke off. She rushed in and saw an empty bed. She didn’t dare turn on the light. She didn’t need to be tackled by an ex-Russian assassin. 

Nadia used what light she had to spin around the room. She stopped when she spotted the super soldier in a dark corner. Sitting with his legs crossed. A shelf had been knocked over and the contents was thrown everywhere. 

Nadia slowly walked forward. “Bucky,” she whispered. The super soldier flinched. “Hey, hey,” she lowered herself in front of him with a hand out. Probably not the best move. “It’s me. Nadie.”

Bucky looked up at Nadia. She saw the complete and utter fear in his eyes. He was still in the night terror. She watched as all the muscles in his flesh arm tighten. Even in the small lighting, Nadia could see his blue eyes grow dark. It scared the hell out of her. Nadia wondered what he was seeing? What did she look like to him? 

Nadia did the only thing that she could thing of.

Nadia jumped into Bucky’s lap and pressed her body tight to his. “Bucky,” she whispered into his ear. “Whatever you’re seeing, whatever it is, it’s not real. I am. I’m real.” Nadia pulled back and rested both of her hands on Bucky’s face. “You feel that, this is real.” She reached for Bucky’s flesh hand and pressed it to her chest. “This,” she met his eyes, they were still dark. “This is a real beating heart. Please wake up.”

Nadia stared into those dark eyes for what felt like hours. Bucky’s hand continued to rest on her chest. Her heart pounded and it felt like it might jump out of her chest. Then Nadia saw those dark eyes slowly lighten. As they did, Nadia felt Bucky’s hand slowly trail up her chest to her neck. From her neck to her cheek where it rested. 

“Nadie?” Bucky took his thumb and rubbed it across Nadia’s bottom lip. 

Nadia let out a huge breath of relief and covered Bucky’s hand with one of her own. “Yeah,” she smiled. “It’s me. Are you okay?”

Bucky looked away from her and saw the mess around them. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” There was worry in his voice. He gently pushed Nadia of him and stood the both of them up. Bucky looked her over. 

“No,” Nadia took both his hand and held them tight. “I had to kick the door in. Steve had the key and is out of town and so is Vision and Wanda.”

Bucky nodded. “Good,” his eyes zeroed deep into Nadia’s. “I don't know what I would do if I hurt you.” Bucky pulled his hands back and walked over to his bed and sat down. Nadia turned to see him run a hand through his long hair. 

“I’ll help you clean this up tomorrow,” Nadia said softly approaching Bucky. “I should probably go.” Nadia turned to leave but Bucky grabbed her arm in his hands.

“Stay,” he said. Nadia turned to see those blue eyes soft again. This time they were pleading. “Please? Stay?” 

Nadia didn’t think twice about it. She smiled, “Let me see if your door actually closes.” 

Nadia went and pushed the door close. It didn’t latch but she was able to pull one of the smaller shelves by the door in front of it. She returned to Bucky’s side and rested a hand on his leg. “I’m sorry you have to go through nightmares like that.” 

Bucky smiled. “Thank you for pulling me out.”

***

Nadia felt the warmth of the morning sun on her face. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. She snapped up right in the bed when she remembered where she was. Obviously, nothing happened between her and Bucky. But she did recall throughout the night after they fell asleep, Bucky had her pulled close to him. She had rested her head on his chest and wrapped an around him. Honestly, it was the best sleep she had. 

“Morning,” Bucky’s voice came from his bathroom. He tossed the towel he held on the small love seat. Nadia then noticed that the mess from last night was picked up. “Yeah,” Bucky said when he noticed the small look in Nadia’s eyes. “I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked real peaceful sleeping.”

Nadia slipped out of the bed. “I actually slept great for once.” 

“You pull me out of a bad dream, I help you sleep better at night,” Bucky smirked. “I kind of like that deal. It’s kind of nice.”

Nadia chuckled and didn’t say anything. She was too nervous too and would probably say something weird. Bucky and Nadia have a good friendship going on and she didn’t want school girl like talk or words to ruin that. She was still getting use to the idea of having a slight crush on the super soldier.

“I dig the short hair,” Bucky told her. “Brings our your eyes more.”

Nadia felt her cheeks burning flaming hot red. “Thanks,” she said running her hand through her short hair. She had almost forgotten she cut it last night. 

The two of them went to the kitchen to grab breakfast, what members of the team sat there and didn’t question anything. But when Bucky handed her a cup of coffee, a few eyes looked at them when Nadia gave him a soft and small smile. Her cheeks had flushed a light pink, that was very noticeable on her fair skin. 

“You guys sleep okay?” Sam sipped on his coffee as he eyed the two friends. 

“Yeah,” Bucky stole one of Sam’s strawberries from his plate. “No thanks to you. You pussied out.” 

“Well, I didn’t know what mind set you were in, man,” Sam covered his plate.

“Well, I guess Nadia has bigger balls than you then,” Bucky teased. 

Nadia rolled her eyes and announced she was going to get ready for the day. She really didn’t need it, but she wanted to be alone with her school girl thoughts. Think about how Bucky had held her tightly against them while they slept. The way those blue eyes looked at her while she laid in his bed. The smile he had when he said it was nice having her by his side. But not before she caught what Natasha mumbled into her coffee.

“Maybe, Barnes would like to join you.”

“What?” Nadia shot a look at her red haired friend. Natasha’s eyes bore right into Nadia’s. It was like she knew what was going to happen or something.

“Nothing,” she smirked. “I just said that I like your hair.”

“Uh huh,” Nadia turned back around. “Thanks.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia meets Thor who is helping with the stealth mission to steal the file surrounding her brothers death.

“Are you sure you’re up for this kind of mission?” Natasha’s voice snapped Nadia’s head back. There stood her friend the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest. “I mean, it’s your first real mission and it’s kind of personal.” 

Nadia turned back to the stealth suit that Tony had made her. One hundred percent sound proof and built in full body bullet proof protection aside from the face. Everyone going on this mission had a stealth suit. Nadia had only tried hers on a few hours before. She was super impressed with it all and the fact the she could land on her feet without any sound. 

“I have to,” Nadia turned away from the suit again. “This is my brother. He died with this belief and even your guys see all the red flags. You guys even found out that there’s a crate of personal things my family and I never got.” When learning about the stashed crate of Nikola’s things, Nadia felt the blood boil under her skin. “If this were someone really close to you, Nat, wouldn’t you want to go?”

Natasha looked at the ground and walked into the room. When she looked up again, there as a small, little smile on her face. “I would,” she said. “I would do whatever it took to get what I needed. Maybe beat a few guys. But yes, I would one hundred percent do this mission.”

Nadia looked back at the suit. “Nik deserves whatever kind of justice we can get him.”

Around lunch time, Nadia sat next to Wanda who was irritated the she wasn’t going on this mission. She was using her magic to twirl a chopping knife on the table. Nadia had been around long enough not to mess with Wanda when she was in these moods. She literally could snap and send that knife flying in any direction or at anyone. 

“Wanda,” Nadia said softly. 

“Why don’t you tell me about that night with Bucky,” Wanda spoke over you. “What happened after you pulled him out his nightmare? Everyone knows you guys slept together, but not in the way everyone thought.”

Nadia’s mouth hung open as she fumbled for some words to say. “Um, well, wait, what?” Nadia let her fork hit the plate. “You all thought Bucky and I had sex?” Nadia felt her cheek flood red with heat. “He and I are just good friends. We just talked until we fell asleep.”

Wanda stopped twirling the knife. It fell to the table with light thud. “Nadie,” she smiled with a raised eyebrow. “I know that he’s super attracting to you and that you are starting to develop a crush on him. I know the way he looks at you when you’re not looking or when you are looking at him, it flies over your head.” 

“Wanda,” Nadia leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. “Bucky and I are friends. That’s all.”

Wanda sipped on the drink in her hands. “If you say so.”

***

“There will be six of us on the ground,” Steve’s hands held onto his belt. “Sam will land safely, in a nearby field and fly…Black Wing.” Steve’s eyes rolled as he said Sam’s stealth drone. “Bucky and Nadia, you two are on document retrieval. Who ever has those documents in hand, get out as fast as you can. Nat and I, will locate Nikola’s crate. When we do, and if things go according to Tony’s and Thor’s plan, they will be able to fly it out of here.” 

“Wait, Thor?” Nadia asked. “He’s coming?” Nadia knew of the God of Thunder, but hadn’t met him. She only knew that he was traveling the system and dealing with his brother.

“Yes,” Steve said. “Ah, here he is now.”

Nadia turned to see Thor walk onto the quinjet. Golden hair fell around his shoulders. He carried his hammer in hand. He had a smile on his face when he saw his friends. “Ah, brother’s,” he held his arms out. “It’s been too long.”

“Thor, this is Nadia Alekiev,” Steve gestured a hand between both Nadia and Thor. “She’s our newest member. She’s also very good.”

“Ahhh,” Thor took Nadia’s hand in his and bent down and kissed it. “Lady Alekiev, such a pleasure.” Nadia felt her face grow hot as she pulled her hand away. From the corner of her eye she saw Bucky’s body straighten up and watch the whole thing. “I’ve hear a lot about you. Taking down the metal armed man and Natasha.”

“We should get going,” Bucky said.

Everyone took their seat and strapped in. Bucky sat next to Nadia, his body was still stiff and tense like. Without thinking, Nadia patted his knee. She didn’t know what was going on through his head. She just thought that Bucky was just tense about the mission. Nadia was. It’s not everyday something so personal happens you have to infiltrate a government building.

The flight wasn’t long but it was choppy. Sam wasn’t that great of a pilot, in Nadia’s opinion. Nadia’s stomach was starting to turn in knots and if they didn’t get there soon, she would be throwing up dinner. Maybe even lunch.

“Why did he have to fly, again?” Bucky spoke Nadia’s thoughts as they hit another air pocket. 

Nadia noticed Steve roll his eyes again. “With this kind of mission, Buck, we don’t have time to swap out pilots. Nat needs to be able to strap a chute on and jump within a matter of a few minutes.” 

Another air pocket. Nadia clutched Bucky’s leg. “Can he at least fly smoother?” Nadia blurted out. “I don’t want to spend part of this mission tossing my guts up.” 

“You humans and your sayings,” Thor chuckled from his seat. 

“Guys,” Steve sounded like he was already regretting his selection for tonights missions. “Sam, how much longer?”

“Just about to switch to hover and stealth mode.” Sam started to hit some buttons. 

“Alright, team, time to gear up.”

Everyone but Steve, Thor, and Tony, threw on a parachute. Nadia wasn’t really used to parachutes so she was fumbling with the straps until Bucky came over and helped her. She smiled as he helped with the straps and making sure everything was tight and in place. 

“You know how to open this thing do you?” Bucky smirked down at her as he got his chute on.

“This little thing right here?” Nadia pointed to something behind her back. 

“Nope, that’s nothing and nothing will kill you,” Bucky tilted his head. “This right here, this opens your chute. And if it does open, it won’t kill you.”

“If?” Nadia’s eyes were wide. “These things might open?”

Suddenly, Nadia felt a much stronger presence next to her. “Don’t worry, Lady Alekiev. If your whatever this thing is called fails you. I will catch you.” Thor's firm hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She turned back to Bucky who just so happened to be glaring at Thor.

“Should we get started?” Steve asked everyone. “Okay, Bucky and Nadia, you guys go on the count of three.”

“Follow my lead,” Bucky said.

***

“Never, ever going do to that again!” Nadia exclaimed ripping the chute off her body the moment she was on solid ground. “That thing almost didn’t come out. No thanks to you Bucky.” Her body was shaking.

Bucky ripped his chute off and grabbed Nadia by the shoulders. “Hey, hey, relax. Focus.” Nadia looked up at Bucky. Those blue eyes looked a little more intense than they normally did. “You did great. You’re a natural.”

Nadia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw Natasha and Steve coming with Thor and Tony right behind them. Things were about to get real, she could feel it in her body.

“Tony, you sure you can buy us time with this black out?” Steve asked. 

“As long as Thor can hit me with enough lighting,” Tony touched a few things on his wrist. In seconds he was in his suit. “and if they don’t get those back up generators running.”

“Nat and I have the generators on our list,” Steve said tightening his shield. 

“Well these guys will have a hard and long time getting their power back on.” Tony’s mask covers his face.

“Nadia,” Natasha handed Nadia a flash drive. “The room you're going into shouldn’t be touched by Stark’s blackout. It’s a get in and get out mission.”

“Just like training,” Nadia pocketed the drive. 

“Just like training,” Natasha smiled. “Be safe.”

Bucky and Nadia slowly crept towards the building while keeping in the shadows. They only had one way in and one way out. Unless you count windows for an in case of emergency exit. Bucky walked in front of Nadia, making sure that if something came around the corner he was hit with it first. 

“So,” Bucky said in a low voice, not even a whisper. “I’m curious, are you like seeing someone or something?” 

Nadia stopped walking. She was totally caught off guard. “No,” the word comes slow out of her mouth. “I’m not really into anyone right now.”

“No one?” Natasha’s voice chirped in her ear. “Why do Wanda and I bring you to the bar then?”

“Guys,” Steve voice was next. “Focus on the mission.”

Nadia sighed. Saved by the man himself. 

“How much longer until you’re ready Stark?” Steve asked.

“Getting into position right now,” Tony said. “Okay, Thor, hit me. And when I say hit me, don’t really hit me.”

“As you wish,” Thor chuckled.

From where Nadia and Bucky stood, they saw the sky light up and clouds began to swirl around. They felt the hairs stand up on the back of their necks. It sent a shiver down Nadia’s spine. She would really hate to be the person on the receiving end. 

In seconds the lights in the building went dark. 

***

Nadia’s head snapped at the sound of power coming back on. She was a little more than half way transferring files onto the flash drive. Everything was going so smoothly before that. She and Bucky slipped inside and found the control room without any issues. Natasha and Steve were just about done on their end without any issues as well. That was until now.

Nadia looked at Bucky who was standing by the door. She watched as the faint light turned on as if in slow motion through the faded and frost like glass. Her eyes locked with Bucky’s while he cocked the gun in his hand. Nadia pulled off the gun on her hip and cocked it as well.

They weren’t leaving this building without a fight. 

“How much longer do you guys have?” Sam asked. “This place is lighting up like it’s Christmas.” 

“Two minutes left on the files,” Nadia was making sure all her weapons were assessable. “Steve? Nat?”

“They must have had back generators to the the back ups,” Bucky said over Nadia’s shoulder. 

“We got it all. Thor and Tony are working it up to Sam right now,” Steve sounded real urgent. “You guys be careful on your way out and remember, don’t kill anyone. Not unless you have to.”

With that Nadia, pulled the flash drive out of the computer and closed out of all the windows she was in and pushed back the computer into its cubby. Nadia shoved the flash drive far into pockets as it would let her and stood on the opposite of Bucky.

“Ready, Doll?” 

“After you.”

Bucky kicked down the door and the two bolted out of the room. Back to back they looked down the hall. Nadia felt like she was back over seas scouting out a building. 

“We are going to need a fast exit,” Nadia said. “If lights are on, then there could be a group on their way here.”

“She’s right,” Sam said. “Black Wing is getting all sorts of heat signatures headed your way. Whatever you did Nadia, it triggered something.”

Nadia and Bucky walked down the hall, checking around corners. “Well I expected that. These files were buried down deep. Sam, can you find us a window?”

“You’re seriously not thinking of jumping are you?” Sam asked.

“We don’t have a choice and-“ Nadia and Bucky rounded a corner and were faced with three men in uniform. “Yeah we don’t have a choice now.”

Nadia pulled a gas bomb from her pocket and dropped it. Bucky pulled her back and they ran back down the same hall they came from. Then they came face to face with another group of three. Bucky hit two with the butt of his gun while Nadia roundhouse kicked the other and slammed his face into the wall.

“That window will be lovely, Sam,” Bucky yelled as he ushered Nadia ahead of him. 

“I’m working on it!” Sam yelled.

“Well work fucking harder,” Bucky yelled back.

They rounded a corner into a dead end. 

“Shit.”

“Fuck.”

They turned when they heard some clapping. There coming around the corner was a man dressed in a suit a tie. Nadia immediately recognized him as the man she slept with while over seas. 

“Timothy Ketch,” the disdain rolled off Nadia’s tongue. Bucky looked down at her and then took a step in front of her. 

“You must be her new boy toy,” Timothy smiled and pointed at Bucky. “Or at least you look the type. You know Nadie, has a way of sleeping around.”

Bucky’s metal hand clenched up. “You must the dick ass fuck face officer that she regrets sleeping with. Oh yeah, I’ve heard of you. Such a small little dick can’t even get a woman to cum.” 

Timothy pulled back his hand. His lips were in a thin line. He didn’t like that being talked to like that. “Alright let’s get to the point.”

“Buck, Nadie, get ready to duck and cover on my count,” hearing Sam’s voice was such a relief.

“We put a trip wire like thing on those files years ago,” Timothy said. “We were prepared for you to come. Especially once you joined the Avengers. What would Nik think?”

“Fuck you for bringing him up,” Nadia said cooly. 

“One…Two…Three…”

Bucky spun around and grabbed Nadia. Their bodies hit the ground with Bucky on top of Nadia. The wall that was behind them blew inwards. Bucky stood up and pulled Nadia up with him. They saw the quinjet right beside the building. They took that chance and ran towards it. They barely made it back before Steve and Nat pulled them back.

“You won’t like what you see on those files, Nadie. The truth will ruin you like it did Nik.” Timothy yelled after them. “It’ll only get you kill in the end.”


End file.
